


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Secret Santa, and he has the biggest crush on him of course, niall obviously gets harry, they met in an odd way but became best friends out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall is head over heels for Harry and he got him for secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

"It's time for the annual secret santa and as always, no switching or chatting about who you get! You must let it be a secret until the 25th and as always, have fun!" Liam exclaimed happily as he passed a snapback with everyone's names around. Niall was nervous, he had already begun biting on his nails as the hat got passed around his friend group.

Those who had already picked were either whining or chatting happily with others about their secret person. Niall was nudged softly in his side as Harry, one of his closest friends to date, smiled at him. Liam stopped in front of him with the hat and Niall dug his hand inside while still staring at Harry, blushing when he took too long and walked off to the side where he could reveal his person in peace.

Niall was suddenly glad that he had walked away for Harry's name was scribbled messily on the paper he held in his hands. He looked over at the lad, who was laughing along with Louis, who was animately telling Harry some story. Butterflies too strong for his liking made their way around his stomach and he scrunches up his face in attempt to hide the blush that he was sure was blooming.

"Oi who'd you get Nialler?" Niall's head snaps up but he's pleasantly relieved to find just Louis standing there.

"Oh, yeah uh, well."

"I know you don't have me mate, you wouldn't be stuttering this much. Let me guess, it's lover boy isn't it?" Niall shushes him whilst slapping a hand over his mouth. Niall glances around before pulling Louis out of the room and glaring at him pointedly.

"So am I correct?"

"Shut up Louis."

"So what are you going to get him?" Niall sighed, he didn't know. He's only known Harry this year. Thier first encounter was odd, nothing short of exceptional.

It was finals weeks and so Niall was on extra edge than he normally was. Niall wasn't even sure what was the original reason why he entered a store when he should have been home studying. It was beyond him but what made up for it was the cute guy that caught his eye on the way to the frozen section.

The guy had smiled so brightly that Niall was distracted momentarily, not watching where he was going and ultimately running into a can display. Unfortunately, Niall did not manage to get away scratch free as the whole display toppled on him, quite effectively embarrassing himself in front of the cute boy.

Niall didn't remember much that happened after that, it was possible he went into shock from the amount of embarrassment and one thing led to another and Niall was in the hospital with a broken arm. And as much as he complained and argued, he stayed there for three days, missing one of his exams.

There must have been a god because not only was Niall able to reschedule his exam, but a familiar stranger came to his room. The same guy that had originally caused Niall to be hospital bound came, and not empty handed either.

"Here," he had said while giving Niall a bouquet of flowers. "Thought you might like some in apology. I'm sorry you broke your arm, I should have warned you or something."

It warmed Niall's heart, and yeah maybe his arm didn't hurt quite as much as it did before, so he smiled.

"It's alright, I should've looked where I was headed. Thank you anyways for the flowers." And Harry had smiled. That night they had talked for hours, all the way until visiting hours were promptly over. Both of them were completely unaware of the time and parted ways. Harry visited Niall the next day as he was being released. And friends they became.

The crush on Harry had come shortly after, when they were studying for Niall's rescheduled exam. Niall had suggested a well earned break while Harry was a little skeptical about it.

"You got a second chance Niall, you can't mess it up."

"I won't, we won't be leaving this room because I don't need two broken arms." Niall's arm had been healing slowly and it made Niall's life a more little stressful than it needed to be. Thank god he was already a leftie, Niall didn't know what he'd do if he had broken his left arm.

"I don't know Niall, I don't want to be responsible for another one of your falls."

"Look if it makes you feel any better, we can just stay in and watch netflix. I've got a documentary I've been dying to watch." And Harry caved in, much to his delight. So when it was near midnight and Harry had fallen asleep on Niall's shoulder that he really took a look at Harry. The moonlight let in by his open curtains illuminated his face, his long curly hair framed his face and his lips were thin, making Niall wonder was it was like to kiss him.

At once Niall had shook his head, and tried to fight the blush growing on his face. To this day, that was one of Niall's favorite memories of Harry, when they had just begun to know each other and everything was still new. He would forever relish in it.

"Hello earth to Niall? Have you enjoyed la la land?" Louis' voice brought him out of memory lane and he blushed.

"Have you got an idea of what you're getting him?" Louis repeats his question and yeah, Niall knew exactly what to get Harry. It was the fifteenth, so there was only ten days until christmas.

"Wonder who got me, they better bloody know that my birthday is on christmas eve." Louis mumbled, and Niall had to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Louis' birthday was often forgotten and although Niall always remembered because Louis would have his head if he didn't, that didn't equal much for the others.

So Niall was very surprised on christmas eve when Louis called him bright and early saying that Harry put together a surprise party for him for his birthday.

"It's a miracle! If I didn't approve of lover boy before I certainly do now Horan." Niall chuckles as Louis full on rants to him about his thoughts about the whole thing, even as Niall starts wrapping his gift for Harry, he wonders if the kid could get any lovelier.

"Yes he can Niall, and I bet he looks even lovelier with someone's lips wrapped around his..."

"Louis!" Niall squeaks, his ears burning as Louis cackles.

"What, I didn't just interrupt some kinky fantasy of yours did I?" Niall is sputtering far too much to form words, and his entire face felt like it was on fire.

"Huh never thought you to be the kinky type. This is great blackmail material Horan," and with that Louis hung up, allowing Niall to breath and finish up his wrapping. Louis was going to be the death of him, he swore of it.

When the time came for the presents to be dealt out, Niall was once again nervous. He had warned Liam beforehand that his present was fragile and since he didn't give any indication who's present he had wrapped, Liam treated each other with care.

Even Louis' to him gift that ended up being a pair of fake glasses to replace the ones he had accidentally broken one time.

"And now it's Harry's turn to receive his gift." Liam grabs the medium sized box off of the table and hands it to Harry who opens it happily. Niall begins biting his nails again as Harry rips off the wrapping paper to reveal a camera case.

Not just any camera, Niall got Harry the best of the best camera that he had been whining ages for. And the look on Harry's face is just priceless, he stared at it in awe, turning the thing around and around like he was looking for something.

Niall just hoped that it wasn't too obvious that it was from him, the last thing he needed right now was Harry finding out about his embarrassing crush on him.

"I guess it would be my turn, wonder who got me this thing," Liam moves the present opening right along as he opens the last gift. Harry was staring at the camera and caught Niall's eye. Niall blushed and looked down at his new glasses, running a finger over the frames. A weight is suddenly pressed against him and he turns to find Harry invading his space.

"Like your gift?" Harry asks and Niall nods, turning back his attention to his lap. Harry nudges him and rests his head on Niall's shoulder.

"Hey monkey." Niall murmurs and Harry whines, nudging his head into Niall's neck and sighs.

"Thank you," Harry whispers as they watch Louis trying to convince Liam to do a body shot off of their friend Jade.

"For what? Letting you rest your head on my bony shoulder?"

"No for the camera you idiot." Niall's breath hitches and he briefly wonders if he can just simply disappear from the universe all together.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I know you got it for me. You're not that great at keeping a secret and I've only told you that I've wanted this." Niall doesn't say a word, what Harry said was the truth and his silence validated it. Harry wraps an arm around his waist and they sit back and relax as their friends did stupid stuff.

"Hey would you mind if I tried out my new camera?"

"I mean it's yours Harry, do what you want with it."

"No I mean if I tried it out on you." And _oh_. Niall remains quiet and only lets Harry tug him up and out of his seat and towards the door. Niall continues looking straight so that he doesn't have to see Louis and his knowing smirk because that was the last thing he needed right now. He let Harry drag him through the halls of the dorm room until they arrived at Niall's dorm room.

It wasn't until the door was closed and locked that something in the air changed. And before Niall had a moment to say or do something, he was pushed back into his door roughly and a pair of lips came crashing on his. Niall's admittedly flailed for moment before he kissed back with just as much passion as Harry was delivering. His large hands were cupping Niall's face softly, his thumb stroking his left cheek with such fondness that Niall began smiling into the kiss.

Niall's hands wandered down to Harry's hips, his love handles nearly drove Niall insane and to finally touch them was mind blowing. Niall squeezed them softly as Harry moaned, pulling back to snap a picture of Niall.

"Hey," Niall felt breathless and it was all because of Harry. Goddamn it Harold.

"What was that for?"

"You look perfect so how could I not?"

"Just shut up and kiss you fool." And that's exactly what happened. Who knew that such a silly tradition could lead to something truly worth something in Niall's life. And when Niall wakes up the next morning with Harry snoring next to him, the only reasonable thing to do was to take a picture to keep his love within the photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too cheesy? Maybe. Do I care? Not really. Have I accomplished my challenge that I set for myself? Oh hell yeah.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
